


Monsters

by DreamingoftheSea, MrNeighbourlyWriter



Category: And Time Again, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingoftheSea/pseuds/DreamingoftheSea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNeighbourlyWriter/pseuds/MrNeighbourlyWriter





	1. Where Monsters Lie, Innocence Dies

Ralnor had been in his office all day. There was much work to be done. Though, occasionally, there was muffled whispering. Some of the staff thought that the second crown prince was talking to himself. Others wondered if his office was haunted by an old ghost. His spies, however, knew exactly what it was; the monster in the walls. A story floated around in the circle of Ralnor's spies, saying he sent a group to the old tunnels to find more information about a supposed creature sneaking around in the underground catacombs. When the scouts did not return, all that was found of them were dismembered body parts. Supposedly, the prince was the only one who could see or speak to this horrible fiend in the dark. Somehow, he managed to appeal to this monster's better nature... or maybe he was feeding it his enemies. Either way, the spies never dared to say a word against their master.  
Miranda finally grew close enough to the spies to listen to stories they shared. A story of a monster in the walls, she didn’t think anything of it, until one day, on a return trip to the castle, she smelled something coming from a sewer grate. Investigating she came across a decayed corpse of someone wearing a Hylian emblem. What really creeped her out, was what she thought she heard a growl coming from deep in the darkened sewage tunnels. Running back to her boss, she did not have the experience yet to not speak her mind about the rumours. “My Prince. There’s something I wish to discuss with you.”  
"... did I not ask you to knock before entering my office?" Ralnor did not even look up from his paperwork, continuing to write with his quill. The whispering disappeared as soon as the girl stepped foot in the room. He would have to remind Klinge yet again to discipline the kid. She had to learn there was a proper way to address a situation. "What is so urgent that you must interrupt my work, Miranda?"  
“I’m sorry my lord.” Miranda gave a bow. She did her best to adjust to all of Ralnor’s rules. “I heard rumours about a monster under Hyrule. I didn’t think anything of it, but I discovered a corpse of a soldier coming from the sewage system. I think there’s a threat to the security of the people my lord. If the rumours are true, this has been going on for a while. The corpse I discovered had unique bite marks, nothing like any normal animal. I have reason to believe that this is either a very rabid creature, or something far more dangerous, like a real monster.”  
"You really believe that story of a monster in the underground?" Ralnor chuckled at Miranda's words, brushing off her worries. He had to save face. No one could know about the creature in the catacombs. "Listen, if you're such a child to believe in fairy tales, then perhaps you'd be better suited to be a babysitter than a scout." The second prince glanced up from his paperwork, only once to look at Miranda. "A decomposed body may look like he has unknown bite marks due to the rats chewing on the flesh. I wouldn't be surprised if this supposed 'monster' of yours is perhaps a disposed exotic pet, like a crocodile."  
"I-I'm not a child sir!" Her long ears drooped like a puppy who had been scolded. "Regardless of why or how it happened, there's a dead body of a soldier of this nation found in the sewers. I doubt he just got there for exploration’s sakes and eaten by some swamp dragon. We should investigate it further, to prevent anyone else from getting hurt!"  
"My men know better than to wander around in the catacombs." Ralnor stated as he dripped wax onto a letter and then stamped it with his seal. "Whatever reason he was down there for, he obviously did not listen to me nor cared about the danger of the old traps. Those tunnels are as old as Hyrule itself and full of peril. The men know not to venture down there and I don't want you going in there either. That is final."  
Miranda was about to say something, but stopped herself. Her ears continued to droop. “Yes sir...”  
"Now, run along and remember to knock next time." Ralnor reminded the young girl. As she started to exit his office, he said, "And I better not hear of you in those tunnels. I want you alive and well."  
“But you said nothing was down there.”  
"There's nothing but traps, and I won't have you fall into one because of your insatiable curiosity."  
“Ok.” Her ears shot back up and she hopped back to the Prince when she remembered her second objective for entering his office. She handed him a journal containing private dark thoughts of a tutor and bowed. “My last mission my lord. Turns out there was indeed a plot to blackmail your youngest sister.”  
"I figured as much." Ralnor's hunches were almost always correct. "And you took care of the problem?"  
“I don’t hurt people sir. Just ‘borrow’ all the evidence you need.”  
"Very well. I'll see to it that the problem is fixed." Ralnor then instructed her. "Go train with Klinge."  
“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” She bowed again and bounded off, not picking up any other presence near by.  
Later on in the evening, the servants were avoiding Ralnor's office. Once more, all of the maids swore there was whispering. Perhaps his office really was haunted. After a long night finishing up work, the second prince strolled through the hallway with a book in his hand about ancient poisons.  
Miranda couldn’t shake the feeling in her heart about something being terribly wrong. If Ralnor wouldn’t do anything about it, than perhaps Klinge would.  
“Klinge! I have news to report!”  
Klinge was in his office looking at the clock tic by. Every second going by another reminder of his life never able to end. The Dark Elf barely broke him out of his trance. “Yes Miranda?”  
“I found a body in the sewers of Hyrule! I heard rumours of a monster in the underground of Hyrule, so I believe something is incredibly off about this.”  
Klinge sighed softly. “So you believe any rumours about a monster now?”  
“I know, I know. It’s exactly what Ralnor said, and he was incredibly shady about the subject. He didn’t care that a soldier of Hyrule was ripped apart! I know it was no crocodile.” The Dark Elf slammed her hand on the table. “I know about the rumours that come from Ralnor’s office. I also know there’s major hush-hush with the thieving society around a group that “shall not be named” in Hyrule! My gut is telling me there’s a great danger in Hyrule!”  
Klinge pauses to consider it. He too had heard the rumours, but never found the evidence for it. It did make him curious though. And a body of one of his men had to be taken seriously. “Very well Miranda. At the least, we shall recover this body you found.”  
Miranda’s eats shot up through her white hair in excitement at being taken seriously. “Thank you sir! I’ll take you there right away!”  
Little did the two know that Ralnor had eyes and ears everywhere. There could be no trouble for the underground. What this world knew of monsters had to be limited. When Klinge and Miranda arrived to the body site, there was evidence of blood and decayed flesh... but no corpse.  
Miranda was nearly distraught. “It was here!”  
Klinge took note of the blood, and stain that dragged backwards into the tunnel. “I believe you.”  
Picking up a piece of wood, he turned it in a makeshift torch and handed it to Miranda. “Follow me.”  
He stepped into the sewer and started to investigate the blood trail.  
The sewer went deep into the heart of Hyrule, yet connected to it was plenty of routes into the catacombs. It was a death maze without a map. Some of the tunnels had caved in over the years and others promised a grisly end with the remains of bones. It was an eerie feeling like the two of them were being watched. Not even rats dared to dwell in this place.  
Miranda felt a chill run up her spine. This place felt old, but no longer empty. Klinge however felt nothing for this place. It was just another maze. “Interesting. Anything could be hiding in here.”  
Miranda didn’t like the implication of that. Her mother always told her stories of boogeymen hiding in the dark to make her behave as a child. “But you think something is in here?”  
“Catacombs this large are like a labyrinth. And labyrinths always hold something...”  
Klinge walked to the walls, reading very old Hylian inscriptions.  
The text on the concrete wall spoke of how the catacombs used to be a burial ground for the common wealth. The farmland was too precious to sacrifice as a graveyard, so the people were buried here to save space. It warned not to disturb the dead or trespass on their grounds. Promises of demise would greet those who did not respect the wishes of those who had already passed on into the next realm. As the two journeyed deeper into the catacombs, bones started to make up the walls....  
The undead warrior glared at the signs. He knew no demise worse than the fate of his undying existence. The dead had no thoughts or messages to give. Miranda really do not like all the skulls that made up the walls. "Klinge. I don't like this place."  
"If you see any Statlfos or Redead, stay close and remember your training."  
"Klinge, what if we enter the Shadow Temple."  
"That's near Kakariko Village. Nowhere near here."  
"But-"  
"Hush. Keep your ears and eyes open, and your mouth shut."  
The Dark Elf did as she was told. Both continued down further and further.  
The shadows moved without warning. Water dripped from the ceiling, causing a faint echo throughout the tunnels here and there. Though there were some unsettling signs. More corpses littered the tunnels like the one before, but different signs of death. One unfortunate soul was wrapped in what looked like spider webbing, drained of blood. Another had a hole the size of a melon in his chest, as if something huge had pierced him. Perhaps the grossest was a corpse that had been partly digested and then regurgitated. Bones were scattered across the floor in all directions.  
It was too much for the Dark Elf, and she threw up. She could steal from men, make jokes at Bokoblins and criminals screaming for her death, and even swing a punch at some creep. That was fun. That was adventure. This was no adventure. This death all around her clashed against her more innocent viewpoint of the world. Klinge examined the bodies closely. “Take our your camera and capture the evidence. Now.”  
Miranda took out her pictograph box and started to take pictures of the corpses. It only held black and white photos, but they were clear enough, the flash going off for each photo taken. Klinge could have sworn he’d seen signs of these attacks before. Did a Gohma spider lay the web? It was a monster big and terrible enough to do the kind of damage to the first two corpses, however, the third corpse didn’t fit its M.O.  
The first flash from the camera revealed a tail, slinking back into darkness, fading as the light did. The second flash displayed a pair of red eyes observing from the shadows, narrowed and angry. The third flash sealed Miranda's fate as a figure emerged from the blackness too quick for the eye to see. Clawed hands snatched the elf, unseen to both Miranda and Klinge.  
Miranda let out a scream as she was taken, dropping the camera. Her mind raced to her sick mother and how stupid she was for coming here.  
Klinge wiped around, his mind racing at this sudden attack. “Miranda!”  
Grabbing the torch he ran after her, frantic to find her. “Miranda! Hold on!!!”  
As Klinge ran through the tunnels, it was like a rat trying to find its way out of an endless maze with no exit. A dark laugh echoed and taunted him from all directions. Miranda was still alive... for now. She was still screaming and perhaps now, crying too. When the commander ran into a connector, there was a small streams of light from lit torches hanging on the side of the walls. Five options of a path awaited him.... yet Miranda's dagger fell from above to the floor with a clatter, causing the undead to look upward.  
A monster was hanging from the ceiling.  
Those coils seemed to have no end from what little light the fire provided. The tiny elf was wrapped from neck to ankle with black scales, still moving along her skin. The expression on her face was one of shock and absolute terror. One hand emerged from the shadows and then another, placed expertly on the stones. Then the face of horror slowly crept from the darkness with a demented grin and flickering tongue. Indeed there was a monster beneath Hyrule.  
"Come to slay old Bonegrinder?" The creature actually laughed, highly amused as a single claw traced over Miranda's cheek. "Or does he have two new playthings? He so does love to play, you see, chase and chase and chase until he gets them and they scream, so lovely, yes, the screams..."  
Miranda’s tears would not stop falling from her face. Her mouth quivered in terror. “P-please. N-no.”  
Klinge studied this thing that slivered from the darkness. It had the body of a serpent, and an upper body of a humanoid. It was indeed a monster. But so was Klinge, and the Undead would not be intimidated for the sake of Miranda.  
He summoned his bow and arrow, taking aim. “Return. My apprentice. Now.”  
"Oh, this your pet? Pity, pity." Bonegrinder's huge body moved freely about the columns holding up the ceiling. The monster did not even seem worried about a weapon. "Don't you know, you're supposed to keep pets on a leash? Otherwise, if it goes out into the wild, it just might get..." He flicked his tongue again, that mouth full of jagged teeth so close to Miranda's face. "Eaten."  
“I am Klinge. Blade of the Gerudo. The Slayer. Identify yourself.”  
Miranda gave a light scream. “No, no, no, no! Klinge, please help me. I-I want my mom.”  
Klinge looked her in the eye, the first time in years he tapped his bow in worry. “Everything is going to be ok Miranda. You’ll see her soon.”  
"Oooh, the undead one, the tool of the royals, the gloomy, ever depressed, hollow shell of a man who wishes nothing more than to depart from this realm... but can't." The monster chuckled darkly as Klinge kept the arrow raised and ready to fire. "Yes, yes, Bonegrinder knows all about you, he can feel your surprise. Let's see, what else does he know? Oh yes, he knows you fought with Zelda all those years ago, and... right..." His upper half twisted upside down, a lopsided callous grin on his face. "You let her kill your wife. No wonder you blame the queen, when you really should blame yourself." He shook a clawed finger at the commander. "And now, you're letting this little pet come in here? Where danger lurks around every corner? Tsk, you must not care at all what happens to her." The snake man's jaw unhinged, his mouth impossibly large. "Maybe she'll be a good snack, resting in Bonegrinder's belly until he tires of her."  
Miranda screamed aloud, hollering at the top of her lungs for safety and her mother. Klinge felt his dark side rise within him. This abomination was old enough or clever enough to know about his life. Worse, it mocked him. It mocked every fibre that made Klinge what he was. The Undead warrior made a promise that he would destroy this thing. But first, he would save Miranda. This snake was close enough for Klinge’s magic to work. Hopefully she wouldn’t suffer.  
In his wrath, he was completely silent. Raising a fist, he clenched it and pulled back, energy spears generating from behind the snake to pierce his tail and mouth. If the gods listened, he prayed they’d allowed him to catch Miranda safely.  
The spears did indeed pierce the snake, causing him to drop Miranda. The elf was not totally unharmed, broken bones and bruises from Bonegrinder's coils squeezing her so tightly during the struggle. Though, the attack did not kill the monster. No, it merely made him... laugh? It was a maniacal laugh, one devoid of sanity. Slithering down from the ceiling, the fiend removed the spear from his mouth, a gaping hole there. Creepily, the skin started to patch itself back together, as if the wound had never been there in the first place.  
"Oh, you stupid tool..." Bonegrinder's jaw locked back into place with a malicious smile. Those red eyes leered at him as his tail started to snuff out the torches. "You know that you cannot kill what is already... dead."  
Klinge caught Miranda with one arm, the Dark Elf falling unconscious after being released. This thing was like him? Then let it see the light. He threw up a wall of dark fire at Bonegrinder. With great intensity, he ran off with Miranda back to the surface. He couldn’t fight with her here. So instead he would retreat.  
Bonegrinder did not pursue the two intruders in the catacombs. No, the undead commander would report back to the second prince. There was no need for concern, everything would play in his favor. After all, the prince would not deny him. Ralnor was smart enough to know not to cross a monster. Licking the outside of his jaws, he murmured to himself, "Run, run, undead... run away back to your master."  
Klinge promised he’d be back. Arriving at the castle, he dropped Miranda on Doctor Boveir’s operation table. “She needs a physical examination and mental care when she wakes up.”  
"Good goddesses, Klinge, what happened to her?" Doctor Boveir took a look over the tiny elf's body and winced aloud. "She has multiple fractures. I'm going to call in a Dusa to help me... what happened?"  
“Fix her.”  
Doctor Boveir frowned and decided not to ask further questions. He first administered a light sedative to keep Miranda asleep, because she would be in a high level of discomfort after setting the bones. Once the on call Dusa arrived, the two set to work about healing the dark elf.  
Klinge walked to his office. Miranda would be safe while with the doctors. Sitting at his desk he let his anger fester deep inside him. The silence made him more angry.  
It was not long before Ralnor knocked on Klinge's office door. The second prince heard from his spies that the commander and the dark elf traveled down to the catacombs. He had strictly ordered for no one to be down there for any reason.  
“Come in Prince.” Klinge didn’t even need to see who was behind the door to know who was coming.  
Ralnor opened the door and then shut it behind him with an angry slam.  
"I explicitly ordered that no one went into the catacombs, Klinge. That includes you."  
“You think you have power over me?” Klinge squeezes his fists together as he held both elbows on his table. “Tell me. What was that thing I discovered.”  
"I am your prince, the least I demand from you is respect! You have free reign on whatever you wish to do, who you want to kill, what you say to others, I don't stop you, but when I give an order, I have good reason for it to be followed!" Ralnor snapped harshly at the commander. "... what do you think you discovered?"  
“I investigated the death of one of my men. I don’t allow my soldiers to be discarded like one of your spies Ralnor! I followed a trail to the catacombs. I found a monster by the name of Bonegrinder.” When he saw a visible reaction from Ralnor at that name, Klinge nearly exploded in anger, rising from his chair to walk around his desk and face Ralnor. “What do you know about it? Because you do know something about it. You are going to reveal what you know to me, now boy.”  
"One of your men who defied my orders, defied your orders. No better than a traitor." Ralnor had grown cold and callous as he aged. It seemed like his best kept secret was now at risk of being known. Klinge and Miranda had traveled deep enough into the monster's territory to encounter him. "... thanks to you crossing into his domain, I fear now what I'll have to do to appease him." The second prince took a deep breath and tried to tame his ire. "Bonegrinder is an ancient monster from the lands of Omisha; an Anagari."  
“My men? Are you speaking of a dead man, or Miranda? And what do you mean appease?”  
"Whoever traveled down into those catacombs defied my orders, and thus is no longer my concern." Ralnor then snorted. "Miranda insisted on pursuing the evidence she found when I told her not to do so. She's next in line for insubordination. I'll deal with her later." The prince then explained to Klinge with a dry laugh. "Appease? Did you not see him, Klinge? Or did he move too fast for you do to so? That creature lurks in the underground catacombs and is the hidden head of crime. Anyone who displeases him is eaten. Thieves, black market items, drugs, prostitution, all of that? He rules." He frowned at the commander. "He's older than he looks too. Way older."  
Klinge slapped Ralnor across the face. He was completely livid with his nephew. “Your actions disgust me Ralnor. You will not dare lay a hand on Miranda. That girl only did what she thought was the noble thing, and followed my orders to pursue it further. And now she has suffered enough for that. You have not only thrown away your honour by lying in bed with a monster, but a kingpin? What would your brother think? Your wife. Your father .... or your children.” Klinge clenched his fist, reeling in the fact he wanted to beat the life out of the prince. “You allow this thing to fester in Hyrule, to control you, to make you number 2. It seems that’s the place you feel suited to isn’t it. Now tell me, before I spill your secrets out to them all, why you allow that thing to ensnare you.”  
Ralnor grunted when Klinge slapped him but stood his ground. This was nothing he had not suffered through before. The blow to the face caused his lip to bust and a trickle of blood to run down his chin.  
"... because he can't be killed." Ralnor said lowly, a dark glare on his face. "And I won't risk the lives of my family for an idiot commander and dimwitted dark elf who don't realize exactly how dire this situation is." The prince would do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of those he cared for, no matter what the price. "It's better to placate a monster than to risk it's ire. I learned that from you."  
"Heheheheh..." A voice snickered from inside the walls. "Little prince, did you send this undead twig after Bonegrinder? Oh, he had fun watching the elf scream and the festered pile of flesh twitch from her cries. Won't you send more? You know old Bonegrinder so enjoys the... snacks... that dare to cross into his home."  
If looks could kill, Klinge would already be in the next realm.  
"... even if I say no, you're still angry." Ralnor spoke in a soft voice. "I gave orders to my men not to cross into the catacombs. You heard me doing so."  
"Can't you keep your dogs on a leash? Better yet, why don't you just use dark magic to keep this tool in order?" Bonegrinder inquired, his voice coming from a different direction this time. "It would be easy, Bonegrinder could show you."  
Klinge looked down at Ralnor, and the Prince felt an aura from him he never felt before. This wasn’t simple anger, or disappointment. This was something far more dark inside Klinge. “Get. Out.”  
That warning could have been for either one of them.  
"Hehehe, did old Bonegrinder touch a nerve, corpse?" The snake monster chuckled from inside the walls. "He will be watching you. Nothing you can hide from him."  
Ralnor wiped the blood off his chin and turned on his heel. Exiting the office, the second prince walked to his bedroom to check on his wife. With a relieved sigh, he found Cass fast asleep with little Ukuri in her bassinet. It was late but sleep would not come to him, he knew this. Taking his sleeping daughter into his arms, Ralnor sat against a stack of pillows on the bed and silently kept watch.  
Klinge went to the darkest reaches of his mind. This thing had festered itself too deeply in the lives of Ralnor and the family to be kept alive. It kept had insulted him too far to be allowed to live. And it claimed to be unkillable. Klinge decided that this was his final challenge. He would slay Bonegrinder. Or it would consume him. Klinge cracked his knuckles as he got to work writing out his plan. “Oh he may try.”


	2. Slithering Terror in the Dark

Klinge checked in on Miranda, who had apparently awaken. Finding her, he didn’t enter the room, simply hearing that she was a crying mess. The very young Dark Elf held onto Doctor Boveir. “Please don’t go! I don’t want to be left alone in the dark! I want my mother! Where’s my mother!!!”  
"Miranda, calm down, it's not good for you to be so upset." Doctor Boveir was doing his best to soothe the poor girl. "I already told you that I won't blow out the candles, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe here."  
“No! Monsters in the dark! Monsters! Please, please don’t go! I don’t want to be left alone. Please Mr. Boveir. P-please.” The tears streamed down her eyes as she refused to let go of him. Klinge crushed the door handle subconsciously and walked away. He brought her into this mess. He allowed her to be taken by that monster.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, okay?" Doctor Boveir assured the terrified elf. "Look, I'm here tonight, along with three other nurses, all right? There's no monsters in the dark. Look around." He gestured to the medical bay, lit by candle light. "Now, you have multiple broken bones and you need to rest from your healing session."  
Miranda sniffed, slowly letting go. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She tucked herself into bed, the tears only making her more tired.  
"Now, now, there's no need to apologize." Doctor Boveir patted Miranda's head. "We all get scared sometimes. It's normal. Close those eyes, and try to sleep. If you need me, I'll be right here." Once the elf appeared to have drifted off into an exhausted slumber, the doctor placed another blanket on the sheets to keep her warm.  
Only Miranda wasn’t talking to him. She lied in bed, staying awake for a while listening a praying she didn’t hear anything.  
Doctor Boveir was doing his usual rounds and checking on patients. The darkness hid most due to the lack of light. Though Bonegrinder had his way of moving around Hyrule castle without being seen.   
"Tiny snack... little elf... if you do not behave, you will lose more than just your life." Bonegrinder's voice came from within the wall behind her bed. "Would you like for the monster to go after your mother? Your friends? Eat them while you watch? You were warned not to traverse into the catacombs, but you did not listen. Tsk, tsk, stupid little elf..."  
Miranda grew bug eyed, holding the sheets close to her and over her head. “No! Please. I-I’m sorry! I never should have gone near you. Please don’t hurt me or my mother. I’ll do whatever you ask. Please, please go away. Please I’m sorry.”  
"Do you think apologizing is enough for what you did?" Bonegrinder scoffed. "You have alerted the undead commander to not only Bonegrinder's presence but those of the others in the catacombs. All because of your insistence when the prince ordered you to let it go... silly elf, don't you see now that the pretty prince was trying to protect you? And here, you doubted him, went behind his back to the undead tool. If he comes after Bonegrinder, those in Bonegrinder's home... then you will be the first to die, you stupid girl." The snake threatened. "Warn your commander to stay put or you will meet more monsters who Bonegrinder will gladly share your flesh with."  
“No! NO! PLEASE MR BONEGRINDER!!! IM SORRY!!!” Miranda started to frantically scream and cry again. “This silly, stupid elf is yours! Please just don’t hurt me or my mother! PLEASE!!! Oh god have mercy, PLEASE!!!!!”  
Doctor Boveir heard Miranda's frantic cries and rushed over to the elf.  
"Miranda, Miranda, calm down! It's was just a bad dream, you're here, you're safe!" The doctor motioned for the nurses to come over to the bed as well. "There's no... no bone-monster here! There's nothing here! It was just a nightmare, there's no such thing as monsters."  
“HE’S IN THE WALLS!!! OH GOD IM SORRY!!! PLEASE! I HAVE TO TELL RALNOR AND KLINGE I WAS WRONG!!! HE’S GOING TO EAT ME!!! CANT YOU HEAR HIM?!?!” Miranda frantically pushed against the doctors.  
"Doctor, she must be hallucinating from the pain or the medication."  
"Administer a stronger sedative and have a volunteer sit with her." Doctor Boveir ordered. "The girl is troubled mentally. We need to keep an eye on her." He then said with a frown. "And I need to have a talk with Commander Klinge about what happened. We cannot help until we know."  
“NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE ME!” Miranda bit one of the doctors hands as she attempted to run away. “Mother! I have to see my mother!”   
Seeing Klinge watching from the end of the hallway she screamed at him. “Please don’t go after him! PLEASE!!!”   
Her cries of lunacy and panic practically woke the castle. Klinge was glad he was wearing a helmet, because he couldn’t bear to look her in the eye. “I’ll end him....”  
"Oh good goddesses, someone sedate her, now!" Doctor Boveir had to pry the girl's mouth away from his hand and the nurse quickly gave her a shot to put her to sleep. Shaking his head, he was pissed that the girl was acting so erratic and speaking of monsters. What if she had some sort of poison in her system? What if it was a dangerous gas that she breathed? He had no answers and no idea how to treat her. "Commander Klinge!" Normally, Doctor Boveir was a calm guy and it took a lot to get him angry. "I want... no, I need some damn answers, right now! The girl is out of her mind! What happened?!"  
Klinge stayed calm, a little bit of spite in his voice. “You can ask Prince Ralnor, though I’m sure he will simply tell you she’s insane. I think the King and Queen would love to know the truth as much as you.”  
"... I don't have time for your mind games." The doctor dismissed Klinge's statement with a huff. "Speaking of monsters in the walls. It's bad enough the maids say the castle is haunted and now you're in on this prattle too. I don't know what this girl saw or what the devil happened when you two went into that tunnel of madness, and I have a feeling I'm not going to get a proper answer. Until she is completely better, both physically and mentally, she is not to return to her work. Is that clear?"  
“And she won’t be better until I deal with her monster. You can tell the Prince, the King, and the Queen I no longer take their orders until the matter is dealt with. Now go take care of your patients doctor. Before you receive something far more strong than a bite from me.” Klinge wagged a finger of warning at the doctor before walking to Tulilaid and Kelly, who had arrived to investigate the commotion. “Captains. I have a special assignment for you.”  
“Yes, Commander Klinge?”  
Tulilad quickly brushed back his hair and tried to wipe off any lipstick evidence on his face that might have been left there by Kelly. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and faced his superior. “What assignment?”  
“….I need you to go on a grocery run. Cake needs a casing. Might be rats in the wall. The Queen wants to take a cruise ship out to sea.”  
Kelly kept a straight face, with only a flinch of concern. This was special code used only for emergency situations. Klinge handed Tulilad as list. “I’m taking a holiday. Be good.”  
Oh shit. Grocery run was a vital hush hush mission. The cake needing a casing was a VIP needing protection. Her eyes studied her surroundings. Rats meant a spy or something listening in. And the cruise ship meant taking a garrison to take someone far away from Hyrule for their own good. Klinge was really laying it on them. But it was the vacation that worried Kelly. It meant Klinge was going rogue on his own. Who knew how long. She and Tulilad had to get somewhere private and read the note.  
~  
The Undead filth was becoming a thorn in his side. The criminal heads, his ‘Hive’ as he called it, were bringing him multiple complaints. Evidently, this commander was declaring war on him and his brood for what happened. This was nothing new to the Anagari. Sooner or later, there would be a mistake. Then, he could take advantage of the situation. A man with revenge on his mind was liable to act irrationally. The second prince could not control the undead like a puppet, despite Bonegrinder’s insistence that he be kept on a leash. Still, it was not Ralnor’s fault that Klinge would not behave. The prince was too soft to use necromancy magic to keep the bag of rotted flesh under his thumb. So Bonegrinder waited patiently, listening and watching… until every person was in place.  
As the Hive gathered, Sheer-Kahn trotted in. He was an old and ancient creature. With four hooves he walked with a clack of every step. His upper body had two powerful arms for carrying his weapons of choice, a massive sharpened club and a bow that shot arrows the size of small tortoises. His main was silvery white, with a grey body. He was a Lynel.   
In times much older, he might have been King here. But Hyrule’s darkest corners now held creatures far more adaptive then him. As powerful as he was, not even he could move an immovable object. He took his place and waited patiently. Here, his code name was Hades. For if anyone sought death by angering his master, he’d send them to the Underworld.  
“Sheer-Kahn… my loyal friend, my trusted warrior.” Bonegrinder motioned for the Lynel to come into his personal chambers. He had the deeper sections of the catacombs suited for living. No one under his command wanted anything more than they needed. Every need and want was catered to within reasonable request. One thing was for sure, Bonegrinder took care of those who were loyal to him. Certain areas were nothing short of luxurious, despite being underground. The Anagari took a slow inhale of his pipe and let the smoke float out of his nostrils. “The undead filth has been a thorn in our garden for quite some time now, hasn’t he?”  
Sheer-Kahn nodded. “More so now that he has discovered your presence. He’s always taken care to destroy the criminal element that has been created by you, even if only unintentional and previously unknown to your presence, simply because it is ‘the right thing to do’. Now he’s targeting the infrastructure himself.”   
“He doesn’t realize that what we do effects not just our brood, but those under us, those we take care of, the rejects no one wants.” Bonegrinder’s underground empire was ran to benefit some of Hyrule’s most unfortunate. Those who had nowhere else to go, came to the Hive for a home. However, Bonegrinder ran the underground organization like a tight ship. There was no room for error. A threat to him was threat to all under his command. If Klinge wanted to play dirty, then he could do so as well. “This old snake won’t have the others suffering because of it. The three he keeps close to him… the half breed, the kid elf, and the small guard. We need to bring them here.”  
“They are in the heart of the castle. That could prove to be difficult.” Sheer-Kahn took a bow. “But nothing is below me. What would you have me do?”  
“If the little elf is taken… the others will follow.” Bonegrinder slithered up to Sheer-Kahn, his claws holding up the Lynel’s chin. “You are strength and might incarnate, trusted friend. Nothing you put your mind to will ever fail. Though it is not unnecessary to ask for help when it is needed.” He then gestured to the figures in the dark. “Morowa and Negasi will accompany you if you wish it?”  
Sheer-Kahn thought it over. Klinge needed to be distracted and taken away from the castle. Hades’ existence could not be made publicly known to the general population, so he couldn’t enter the castle, but he could take Klinge’s attention away. “Will you listen to my plan my friend?”  
“Of course.” Bonegrinder offered the Lynel a pipe while he listened. When he was done explaining, Bonegrinder smiled wildly in content.


	3. Ancient Monstrosities

Bakura checked the bounty hunting board for any new targets to be brought in. There was always some sorry sap that thought they could skip out on a payment, or steal a cut they didn’t deserve. Walking to the brothel section, he handed the ringleader a wet, sticky red bag. “Marcus Hare. He won’t be hurting your girls without paying anymore.”  
“Good. The girls never liked the smelly bastard anyway.” The ringleader didn’t bother to look into the bag. “Nor did the men.”  
“Good. Anything else I can do for you?”  
“Unless you want to become a client, I think we’re all done here.”  
“Friend. I’ve been with a Gerudo Pirate before. I don’t think you have anyone that could match up.” The sound of someone faintly getting thrown around outside could be heard.   
"There's always someone who is better than the last---oh good goddesses, now what ruckus is going on?"  
The bounty hunter ducked out before things got nasty. And indeed they did. The wall exploded open, a man in a dark suit of armour holding a sharpened mace and shield. “Knock knock.”  
"O-Oh... welcome, good sir. We have a vast selection of beautiful women and handsome men. Please, take a look at the pictures on the wall and select your choice." He did not want any trouble.  
Klinge grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him high. For the last week with no rest he had torn through the underworld. Covarog tried to contact him, one of Ralnor’s spies tried to stop him, but Klinge’s conquest would not be silenced. He had only recently started learning of names. The Darknut wasted a whole day of searching by torturing a captive for one name and an organization’s name. It was a start. “I’ve acquired the name ‘Red Lover’. Tell me what you know of them. They run a prostitution ring for the ‘Hive’ in Hyrule.”  
The head of the brothel was choking from the intense grip on his throat. He tried to speak but all he could manage was coughs and spittle. This was trouble in the shop. It could threaten all the entire underground. This was the undead filth that was causing trouble for the masters. Managing to kick a switch on the wall with his foot, he alerted all the brothel workers to flee to the catacombs... and called for help.  
Klinge released just enough for the man to speak, snapping his finger to cast a fire into brothel. “Speak. Or next squeeze I pop something off.”  
“Every well.” Klinge gripped his hand, and with a squeeze, the terrible sound of bone breaking popped, and flesh tore as Klinge pinched his left hand clean off.  
The head of the brothel screamed from the pain, but knew this was nothing compared to the horrors that would await him from Bonegrinder.  
"Names. Or I will find your family, and I will make them suffer just like you."   
Klinge lifted a finger of his gauntlet covered hand, and slowly drilled into the man's left eye.  
The head of the brothel was half delicious from pain but knew he could never give up the names, because he honestly did not know them. All that remained of the Hive were nicknames. The Anagari was smart enough to know never to give up the true names.  
Klinge threw the man onto the ground, twirling his mace. "There's always more who can talk. Tell me your name before I kill you."  
"Yoohoo, big strong man." A voice whistled from behind Klinge. A figure draped from head to toe in red silk wink at the undead commander. Waving his fan in the man's direction, he then said, "Don't you want to come play with me instead? Catch me if you can!" With his taunting finished, off he went.  
Klinge stepped on the poor brothel's owners legs as he walked to his horse. Climbing on top, he chased after the man. Was this the Red Lover? He certainly wore the attire for such a name. Shocked towns folks moved out of the way as the two horses galloped away. Klinge's black stallion didn't lose any speed in its pursuit. Where was he running off to?  
The Red Lover made sure to keep Klinge's attention on him while the workers of the brothel managed to escape, grabbing the head on the way out of the building. His horse went all the way to an open field full of flowers. The scent of flora was nearly overpowering, causing Red Lover and his reddish stallion to nearly disappear in the roses.  
Klinge barely noticed it at first in all the flora, but something loud galloped behind him. Turning around, the undead’s heart stopped beating for a moment. It couldn’t be. A chimera with the lower body of a horse, and the upper body of a monster thundered towards him. The low night light brought out its glowing eyes filled with the desire to kill. How in gods name was there a Lynel still alive in this world?! What forces did Bonegrinder have working for him!?   
Sheer-Khan took aim with his bow, firing off two electric arrows at Klinge. The Darknut steered his horse a hard left to avoid the shots, his mind racing to account the details Ganondorf had shared about these creatures. They held immense physical power, and were powerhouses of the Dark Lord’s armies in a handful of his incarnations. The reason he never resurrected them like other creatures was due to the monstrous appetites for destruction these monsters held.   
Klinge steered his horse around to face the Lynel. For once is his life, the commander was at a loss. He had no idea what to expect from the burly, devious looking creature.  
Sheer-Khan snarled, his eyes glowing with a bloodlust. “Darknut. You’ve chosen poorly in your life choices.”  
"You must work for Bonegrinder. I wondered when he would send someone to deal with me. I never expected one of your kind...."  
"No one would."  
The Lynel nodded for Red Lover to leave.  
"My big, strong hero to my rescue, don't you make my heart flutter." Red Lover blew the Lynel a kiss and then giggled flirtatiously. "Do stop by to see me later, I'll make sure to repay you with all my love." As his horse carried him off into the forest, Red Lover left the Lynel to deal with the undead commander. Hades never had lost a battle and was not about to do so now. The everlasting master Bonegrinder had absolute faith in him, so did the Hive.  
Gripping the ground with his hands, Hades suddenly charged at Klinge with terrifying acceleration, like a minotaur from hell. The commander reacted too slowly, stunned by the ferocity of its speed. With the horns on his head, he smash into Klinge's horse, sending the stead and its rider flying into the air. Klinge landed with a hard bounce, his armour gonking as he rolled about.  
Klinge rose to his feet and, looking up, he lost sight of the Lynel. After some searching and tuning his head above he saw why. The Lynel dropped down, slamming his club into the ground. The impact caused a massive explosion, sending Klinge flying away further. Sheer-Khan’s mouth was stained with blood, having taken a bite out of Klinge’s horse after slamming into it with his horns to finish the job. Wiping his mouth, he smiled wickedly at Klinge. Time to see what the undead was made of.   
~  
Meanwhile, at the castle, Miranda was guarded by Kelly and Tulilad. The two captains understood that Klinge wanted the dark elf to feel safe. Still, the two of them were definitely confused by her ramblings of a monster in the wall. A few times, Tulilad even put his ear up to it to listen, just to assure the poor girl that he heard nothing. There was no one there, nothing would get to her. After Doctor Boveir announced he would be back after dinner, Tulilad started to offer to pick up something for Kelly and Miranda... until he felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck.  
"Ow!' Tulilad reached up to feel of the sore spot and pulled off a... dart. There was a look of panic on his face. How could this be? The castle's defenses were sure! Nothing could sneak past them. "Kelly... run..." The first captain then started to see blackness. Before he struck the ground, a white string... no, a white web shot forth from the ceiling and grabbed him within a blink of an eye.  
Kelly was sitting with Miranda, getting her to try and eat a sandwich. The Dark Elf nervously ate the contents. "I-Is my mother ok?"  
"She's on a boat in the middle of the sea. She's perfectly fine."  
"I want to see her."   
"Well you can see her when-"  
She saw Tulilad be zipped up, and she immediately jumped to action. Miranda screamed, hiding under the covers. Kelly already fought off Ralnor from entering. She knew he'd kill the girl given the chance according to Klinge. Kelly growled, sword drawn and ready. "Come out you bastards!"  
"Are you surrre you want us to come out?"  
"Pffft, she'd faint for sure if she saw us."  
"Question though, since she's a half breed, what would her blood taste like?"  
"Blood? Come on, the flesh is the best bits! Shark is a delicacy in Danjur, you know."  
"But shark is so salty!"  
"I like salty!"  
"We'll debate this later, for now, we need to take the tiny one and the shark."  
"Okay, okay... but you know I'm right."  
“This ‘shark’ kills. Miranda. Get up girl! You run while I rip whoever has the balls to show up in MY castle!” Kelly threw a lantern out the window. That had to get someone’s attention. She pounded her breast plate and tightened her teeth. She might have been mostly human, with only few signs of her Zora heritage, but she was the fiercest living knight Hyrule got. Reciting her battle cry, she roared it out. “Be thee monster, or be thee man! You’ll fall to thy sword!”  
"Ah ah ah!" The lights suddenly were out and the door to the medical bay slammed shut. Stingers the size of swords shot through the stone, impaling the door. The rest of the nurses were already out cold from the darts. Everyone else was promptly locked out of the ward. "Can't have you running away, no no, Master Bonegrinder would be most displeased."  
"He's already mad that you're interfering with the livelihoods of our brethren."  
"Weren't you ever warned as a child not to poke the monsters under your bed or in your closets?"  
Miranda crawled away to hide under a different bed. Kelly ignored the whimpers of the young elf, becoming laser focused on the task before her. Channeling her Zora magic, electricity ensnared her sword, giving her just enough illumination to see around her. "You think I'm afraid of the dark?"  
"You should be." Morowa's voice whispered from right behind Kelly in her ear before giggling and disappearing.  
"You never know what could be lurking in the dark."  
Kelly wasn't going to stand for this. Grabbing some I.V fluid, she threw it on the floor into the darkness. It appeared to be random chaos of her throwing water and other fluids onto the floor. Subtly, Kelly willed the water to make a simple circle around her. How she wished in situations like this she was more Zora than human, hell, being a Lorleidian would be great. Her control of the water was weak, but it was enough. Trusting her gut, she felt something step into the liquid beside her in the dark. Stabbing her sword into the water, she electrified the wet floor around her. "Got you!"  
A loud shriek filled the room, an unearthly sound.  
"Sharky girl has magic, sister."  
"Hell! You could have told me that beforehand! Now I'm going to shed my exoskeleton again! And I just got it the way I like it."  
"Don't worry, I'll handle this one. You get the elf."  
From the dark appeared the outline of a woman. She was absolutely stunning. Batting those eyelashes at Kelly, she asked, "I don't suppose I can convince you to come quietly?"  
"I don't suppose you'll come quietly when I say you're under arrest." Kelly grabbed a glass of water, chucking its contents at the woman. She turned the water into scolding liquid by using her water manipulation to change the temperature. That was about all the magic Kelly could muster without turning her electricity in her sword off. With that, she charged at the woman.  
Miranda shook her head. She couldn't die here. She just wanted to see her sick mother and give up this line of work. The Dark Elf managed to get to the doors, rattling at them to open up.  
"Tsk, tsk, silly little girl, you won't be able to get out of here." Another woman emerged from the dark, just as beautiful as the other. She reached forward with her arms, and her lower half started to show. It was that of a scorpion with two enormous pedipalps that could pinch a man in half. "Come on, sweetling, you better come with me."  
"You know, for that to be effective, I have to be able to feel it." One step out of the darkness revealed a spider leg to Kelly, and then another, with a huge body at the back. As Kelly charged at her, she simply caught the blade with her massive leg, squeezing the metal. "You're such a pretty one... maybe I can convince Bonegrinder to let me keep you."  
Kelly had about enough of monsters in her life, flashes to the Kikai War going through her mind. Not to mention that she hated eight legged creatures. More of a loathing then a fear, but these woman were still truly grotesque to look upon. "Bloody arachnids! Like hell I'm letting you touch any inch of MY body!" Kelly charged every bit of electricity into the blade, hoping to zap the bug lady. "Run Miranda! Get your elf ass out of here!"   
Miranda looked around, desperate to escape. Grabbing a chair, she broke a window, and looked down to see if she could jump or scale herself down the wall.  
"Not so fast, little elf." As Miranda tried to jump out of the window, Morowa snatched the small girl in one of her pinchers. She was careful not to hurt her, just hold onto her. "I got the little one!"  
As Kelly charged Negasi, the spider woman moved swiftly on those multiple legs. She dodged the blade and wrapped one of Kelly's legs with her thick webbing. It was near impossible to cut. Rapidly, she started to pull the half Zora closer and closer, intending to keep her trapped within the white threads.  
"HELP!!!!" Miranda screamed to the outside world. Kelly ran out of electric juice, her sword simply returning to its natural state. "Shit. Let me go you bitch! You aren't going to impregnate me with your babies or lather me in your goo!" Kelly tried to think of anything, anything at all. Tulilad was counting on her to pull through. She didn't want to die here. Grabbing the nearest object, she threw it at Negasi's face. "Eat this!"   
Turned out to be a perfume bottle. Maybe some broken glass at her face, but it overall smelled good.  
"Now, now, shh, shh, we're not going to hurt you." Morowa patted Miranda's head as she started climbing the ceiling. There was a pillar up there that she and her sister slid behind to enter the castle. "That's for Master Bonegrinder to decide. He just said to bring you home."  
Negasi grunted when the glass bottle hit her in the face, sneezing when the perfume hit her nose. What did everyone in Hyrule have against spiders? Sulking, the spider lady wrapped Kelly from ankle to neck, pinning down her arms and nudging away the sword with one leg.   
"What kind of perverted mind do you have?" Negasi shook her head at Kelly. "The males take care of our babies."  
"Time to go, sister."  
"Coming. You know, next time, I'm going to ask Bonegrinder to send Red Lover just to seduce everyone. It's easier that way."  
"He'll fuck anything that moves."  
"Precisely."  
"You aren't going to get away with this! You can kill us, break us, rape us, or maim us, but Klinge will come, and he will rip your world asunder. Now let me go you freak of nature! You've got flat tits compared to that fat ugly ass of yours! It's going to make a great target for when he steps on you like the bug you are!" Kelly struggled, hating the idea of organic bondage keeping her still.  
"Do you have the man?"  
"Yes, and this one is too talkative for my liking."  
"Why don't you shut her up?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
Gathering a small bit of webbing, the spider-lady plastered it over Kelly's mouth to keep her silent.  
"That's much better."  
"I'm pretty sure that Hades is doing a great job with the undead bastard."  
"He's never lost a battle, I'm not even worried."  
Kelly struggled, her mind finally starting to feel a deep fear and regret as she was carried away.  
"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to talk to Master Bonegrinder." Negasi told Kelly with a snicker. "He'll definitely want to know why you're on that undead bastard's side."  
"She's a half breed, she should be with us." Morowa sighed. "Such a confused little thing."  
Even from the castle, they could hear the faint sounds of an explosion...  
~  
Klinge rose to his feet, and saw a flash coming his way. Rolling to the side, he looked at the Lynel to see it forming a ball of fire in its mouth. Hades charged his nova flame and launched three more shots. Every stream of fire balls at Klinge burned the earth in its path. The Darknut winced behind his helmet as he swung his arm, launching a stream of energy spears at his opponent. The Lynel simple blew a stream of fire like a dragon to destroy Klinge’s magic. The commander summarized that this was going to take a lot more force on his part.   
Sheer-Khan snorted flames out of his nostril as he watched Klinge summon a Gerudo great sword. Taking his club out, the Lynel let out a mighty roar, shaking the petals off of flowers around him. Klinge picked up his pace, getting into a light walk as Hades charged at him. Both men were symbols of Ganon’s most powerful forces. Each took a swing at the other as the beast closed in, the Darknut swinging high, and the Lynel swinging low. When the club and the sword clashed, a might ripple exploded outwards, the sound of clanging metal ringing through out the field.   
Klinge threw himself around for another swing at his target. Sheer-Kahn swung his club around at Klinge as he turned around. Both titans clashed again. With both grinding their feet into the ground, they took swings at one another, each blow throwing in all the force they could. If Klinge was anyone else, he’d have shattered his arms and been thrown into the wind. But he pushed on. As much as his muscles burned, as much as his heart was killing him with the rate it beat, he didn’t let his pain win over. And not since fighting in the last war, not that the undead would ever admit it to anyone else, he felt some fear. That fear fueled him to keep fighting, for if he stopped, he’d surely perish.  
Sheer-Khan kept striking at Klinge over and over. The undead had a size advantage that allowed them to face each other, as well as hold his ground. When had Sheer-Khan faced a warrior that could face him in open combat? It would only take one solid hit from the Lynel to end him. Spinning around, he kicked out like a horse, kicking the armoured warrior in the face.   
Klinge was dazed, enough for Hades to strike him with the club. The sheer force caved in Klinge’s chest plate into his body. The undead flew backwards, still gripping his sword. Sheer-Khan began to wonder if such an elaborate plan was necessary to kidnap Klinge’s friends. Perhaps they could be used as an example to never cross Bonegrinder or put to work. As he was turning to leave, the Lynel saw the man slowly get up, using his sword as a crutch. Following this, he heard laughter come from the undead.   
Klinge’s laugh was low, and in cuts do to the blood leaking from his lungs and out his mouth, but he found his own morality flashing before him to be hilarious. Was this, a feud he never even needed to get himself to heavily involved with, be his end? “Is that… the best you have?”  
“…Are you an immovable object?”  
“I see myself… as the unstoppable force.”  
“Ha… So do I. Then I best put more energy into killing you.”  
The Lynel charged Klinge once more. Klinge rolled to the side, swinging as he rolled up on the side of his opponent. His great sword cut off a piece of hair that grew on Hades’ left arm. The mighty beast roared once more, lifting his club high. Swinging it down, he caused another explosion, only this time, Klinge was more prepared. Klinge ran past the beast, running out of the radius of the blast. Turning heel, he materialized an obsidian tipped spear, throwing it at the Lynel’s head.   
Sheer-Khan turned around, looking to see the spear strike him in the shoulder. It cut deep, piercing through his muscles. With a growl, he tore the weapon out. Klinge stood still, breathing deeply, waiting for an reaction. What he got, was a chuckle out of the beast. “All that, for a drop of my blood.”  
“Now I know though… Anything that bleeds, can die.”  
And Klinge was losing a lot of blood. He could regenerate slowly, but if he passed out now, there would be nothing to stop the Lynel from turning his body into a red paste with that metal club. Both combatants were monsters of a different breed in their own right. And each felt the beating of their hearts crave the death of another.  
As they were about to clash once more, Sheer-Khan noticed a signal come from the castle. "Ha. I seems my companions have done their job."  
Klinge looked to the castle, his mind slowly catching on.  
"You... you brought me out here. To stop me from protecting-"  
"Bingo."  
Klinge took a weary step towards Hades. "I'll kill you."  
"No. Not today. You were warned to stay away. Now my master will have his way with your friends. You'll do them more of a favour by succumbing to your wounds. You fought well Klinge of the Gerudo. But not well enough." Sheer-Khan galloped away as Klinge threw up more blood. He was furious that he was tricked, a wrath burning inside ready to burn everything around him. With the Lynel gone, Klinge slowly dragged himself back to Hyrule Castle, taking only one potion to quell some of the internal bleeding.  
His wrath made him able to walk every step of agony. It allowed him to not have his body fail him as it slowly healed him from life-threatening injuries. It would have allowed him to power on through and potentially kill that damned Lion Horse Man. Arriving to the castle, he took deep breathes, his lungs wheezing. First he had to pull this set of armour off, then he could prepare to go after Bonegrinder...  
Negasi and Morowa were very fast for their massive size. What would take one human hours to find a way through the catacombs, it took the sisters mere minutes. Kelly and Miranda were awake to see what world awaited them down below. Surprisingly enough, it was not a tale of horrors like most would imagine. There was actually stalls with food where monsters, criminals, and rejects alike were lined up for a hot meal. In the many graves, the dead mingled with the living. Some had made a home there with a couple pieces of furniture to hold clothes. Others just had a hammock and a select few personal items. There were a few set ups where the injured could receive some sort of medical care. Children ran around freely and happily. Oddly enough, no one here was afraid of the monstrous sisters. Yet, as the sisters traversed deeper into the catacombs toward the dwelling of their master, the light kept diminishing.  
To Miranda though, monsters were monsters. As the darkness enveloped her, her mind broke down, and she screamed.


	4. Decent into the Dark

Klinge would wake in his personal chambers, having fallen unconscious at his door. After Doctor Boveir realized the entrance to his work place was sealed, there was a great cause for alarm. The entire castle was on lock down due to the disappearance of Kelly, Tulilad, and Miranda. Something was amiss. Yet, Ralnor had not spoken to his brother or his sister-in-law about the monster. He merely said there was trouble with a few criminal rings which were probably responsible and had guards looking out for both of the captains. Zarazu sat in a chair, waiting for Klinge to regain consciousness.  
Klinge opened his eyes, his breathing still sore. His metal arm gripped the side of the bed, slowly rising himself up. He only stopped when he noticed Zarazu's presence. "What do you want?"  
"Well, that's a very nice way to greet your friend who dragged your ass in here." Zarazu quirked an eyebrow at him. She knew how Klinge was by now, but still would not refuse a chance to jest. "If I'm not wanted, I'll leave. Grumpy."  
"I have to kill it." Klinge started to tear his armour off, and Zarazu saw first hand the damage done to his body, but also how blackened, red, and cracked it had become in his darkened hatred, the black magic fueled by his wrath.  
"Oh no you don't." Zarazu stood immediately and pushed him back down on the bed. "Listen here. I don't know what's going on, but I know how you are when you got something on your mind. And you are not going anywhere until you are fully healed."  
Klinge grabbed her arm with one hand, and took off his helmet with another. His mouth was stained with blood, his flesh smelled like burnt leathery bacon from the healing factor kicking in, and his eyes burned a black darkness that held no care for Zarazu’s words of concern. “No. You will answer my questions Zarazu. Then I will leave. Where are Miranda, and Captains Kelly and Tulilad?”  
"Ow! Klinge, you will release me this instance!" Zarazu tried to jerk her arm free. She was not going to use her magic against him unless she had to do so. "I don't know where they are! The entire castle is not allowing anyone to leave or to come in at the moment. Covarog is busy placing guards everywhere and Ralnor's investigation says this was the work of some criminal group. Other than that, I know little." She then scowled at him darkly. "I am your friend, Klinge, but also your queen. You will stay here until you are well. You are not going to be able to help the if you're unable to move."  
“No. I will save the very few people I cared about before they are killed because of my crusade.” He loosened his grip, but didn’t let go. “Ralnor has allied himself with the very criminals he claims to hunt. With a monster known as Bonedigger, an Anagari. Either out of being blackmailed, or worse, because he gains from simply turning a blind eye. I will not fall, because I am a machine of hatred and flesh. And if I burn out to save those that have been taken, so be it.”  
"...? What in the world is an Anagari? Bonegrinder?" Zarazu thought Klinge was delirious. He was saying Ralnor was a part of the criminal ring as well? What kind of folly was he speaking of? Either way, it was very disturbing. Obviously, Klinge had lost too much blood or had been knocked silly in the head. This had to stop before it reached Covarog's ears. Her husband would not stand this kind of nonsense and neither would Ralnor. Putting her hand on Klinge's forehead, Zarazu knew he would be angry at her later for this, but for now, she had to think of his best interest and that of her husband's. The last thing she wanted was a fight between Klinge and Covarog because of a delirium. "Sleep." Her magic started to pull him into a deep slumber to rest.  
Klinge squeezed her arm to stop her, but he was too late. His eyes rolled back into his head, and the magic toppled him over into a deep slumber.  
~  
"I never doubted you two for a moment, but did you really have to scare the elf half to death, Blue Haze?" Red Lover asked Morowa with a deep sigh. "She's so frightened, she won't even speak hardly."  
"Well next time, why don't you just waggle that fine ass of yours at everyone we have to kidnap and we won't have to scare anyone." Morowa pouted at Red Lover. "Not my fault everyone in Hyrule is terrified of Echidnans."  
"Not to mention, Bonegrinder scared her first so I think the dear automatically assumed that we were going to eat her." Negasi frowned as she made sure Tulilad's restraints were tight around his ankles and wrists. "What's all this hubaloo of monsters eating people? Echidnans never ate people, we just fought and ate those who tried to hurt us first."  
"Preach, White Fog, preaching to the choir."  
Kelly started to wake, feeling the chains on her wrists. The room around her was dark, with very low lights illuminating the figures in the darkness. “Hey.... oh crap. Hey! Assholes!!!”  
"Shh, baby, no cursing, there's children present." Red Lover tapped his cigarette to let the ash fall from the end as he gestured to Miranda wrapped in a blanket. "No man likes a woman with a potty mouth."  
Kelly snarled, letting her sharp shark teeth glare out. “Apologies buttmunch. How about you let me out of these chains and we can make up?”  
The Captain looked around. This wasn’t good. Miranda was a mess hiding under a blanket, and Tulilad was out and chained up.  
"Sorry, sweetcheeks, that's not up to me to decide." Red Lover took another puff of his cigarette and then blew a ring of smoke Kelly's way. "I do congratulate you on lasting 7 minutes and 33 seconds with the sisters. Not necessarily the greatest record, but for two against one, not bad."  
"Oh please, all of this would have been over and done if Bonegrinder had just let us raid the above world but no, we have to stay down here." Sterling Silver grumbled aloud. "Says we can't fight the petty pretty Hylians and their magic friends."  
"Bonegrinder doesn't like war, Sterling, we follow his orders or suffer the consequences just like everyone else, you know that." Red Lover shook a finger at the man. "So suck it up."  
"Pssh... you suck everyday."  
"I love to suck it and getting my salad tossed. I've seen more action in a day than you'll get in a lifestyle you grumpy dog."  
"What did you call me?!"  
"You two hush." Black Shadow said sternly from his corner. "Bonegrinder's coming."  
Miranda visibly shrunk more at just his name, letting out very low audible no’s and giggles produced by lunacy of wanting nothing to do with this.  
Kelly held firm. “You blow that smoke on me again or hurt either of them, I’ll put out that cigar on your pretty boy breasts.”  
"Sounds like someone needs to get laid." Red Lover chuckled at Kelly's attitude. "Then this pissy demeanor of yours will change."  
"Do you still think that a good time in the sheets is the answer to everything, Reddie?" Bonegrinder's voice chuckled as he slithered in from one of the dark tunnels. Morowa and Negasi looked tiny compared to the giant snake, who dwarfed every single soul in the room. "You never change."  
"Clients don't like change, Bonegrinder, you know that." Red Lover laughed. "They still love the old tease and play."  
Kelly’s mouth dropped at the thing just slithered in. This was Bonegrinder? He was gigantic. Miranda started to shiver heavily. This thing could kill anyone of them. Especially her Tulilad. As the only one conscious and not crazed, she had to keep his attention on her. “Oh my god... you eat whole cows to get that big?”  
"HAHAHAHA!!!" Bonegrinder started to laugh loudly at Kelly's statement, obviously amused by her witty remark. The other members of the Hive started to snicker as well, knowing full well that cows were not exactly high on Bonegrinder's list to eat. The snake curled his coils, resting comfortably on the huge mound of scales. "Does the lovely shark-lady really think old Bonegrinder got this large by eating?"  
"Snakes get bigger with age, lady, where's your knowledge of biology?" Black Shadow rolled his eyes. "And Bonegrinder here is older than fuc---" He stopped at the glare from Red Lover. "Fudge. Older than fudge."  
“Cool. Like Zora. So I guess we got more of that in common. And hey, we both live in Hyrule, so we’re practically Neighbours. And I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries, but these chains aren’t making me feel like a guest. More like some bondage girl you hired from a brothel. And I only do that on Saturdays.” She gave a nervous chuckle, laughing with the crew of criminals. The captain masked it to get rid of the rising fear.  
"You seriously think he's going to fall for that?" Sterling Silver did not sound too impressed with Kelly's subtle attempt to get free. "You're not even Echidnan, she's not even Echidnan, what are you talking about Black Shadow?"  
"You're not Echidnan, I'm not, she's closer to it than we are."  
"Three people in this room are Echidnan."  
"Hey!"  
"Incubus is NOT Echidnan, Red!"  
"Enough banter, we have the bait set for the undead bastard, so he'll be here shortly." Bonegrinder told the head members. "Remember, no harm is to come to these three. The commander will obey as long as we have his puppies."  
“No harm? You’re damn right about that. Because if you hurt the girl or my man you’ll pay for that dearly. But let me tell you what you’re wrong about. Klinge will not stop because you have us. You can’t control him. You can have all the monsters, assassins, and a twink on your side, but you can’t stop him from coming here to kill you.” Kelly put a permanent frown on her face. “Now if you wanna do something, you can do it to me. Because I can endure till he gets here. What you think about that Mr. Andaconda?”  
Sheer-Kahn entered the room, his shoulder wound still numb. Kelly swallowed, wondering how many monsters this snake had.  
No one said a word when Bonegrinder unfurled his coils and slithered closer to Kelly. The girl had a lot of guts and bravado, he'd give her credit for that. Though, there was an uneasiness in her voice. She wanted to draw his attention away from her comrades, which was admirable... but foolish. The snake tilted her chin upward with a single claw, those red eyes staring down at her. A wide, leering smile displayed all his teeth and that jaw which could easily unlock.   
"Bonegrinder thinks..." He leaned closer, nearly a breath away. "That you should be more worried about yourself than the others because sushi..." One claw trailed down her cheek, her throat, and to her side. "Is easily gutted." The Anagari turned his attention to Sheer-Kahn. "Trusted friend... it seems you require attention. Company Bonegrinder to his quarters. Everyone else, alert Bonegrinder at the first sight of the undead bastard."  
Kelly glared as Bonegrinder trailed his finger down her face. The last thing she wanted was to be touched. “It’s illegal to eat sharks in Hyrule.”  
Sheer-Khan nodded as he followed Bonegrinder into privacy. “The Undead is strong indeed. The fact that he didn’t crumble in one blow, let alone live at all, is a testament to his ability. I must admit I find his spirit intriguing.”  
"Sheer-Kahn, forgive Bonegrinder's bluntness, but you always find someone intriguing if he or she manages to last half a battle with you." The Anagari gestured for the Lynel to make himself comfortable while he gathered some herbs from the ceiling. "You've been that way since we battled."  
"Yes. But no one has injured me since you. I am powerful, but I am not unkillable. This man, he stood after every swing I threw at him. No matter how slow, he picked himself back up." Sheer-Khan kneeled down, it taking a moment with his lower body to get comfortable.  
"You know this old snake once offered to make you like him, but you have no reason to linger beyond the clutches of death." Bonegrinder coated his hand in the herbs and then poured a potion's contents over the leaves. "This is going to sting a bit." He placed his palm over the wound and worked his magic to heal it.  
Sheer-Khan relaxed, like he was stepping into a hot tub. "It gives me perspective. I already will live for countless more generations, but I have the soul of the living to not be careless. It is you who should wish to be like me old friend."  
"You are not already dead, old friend." Bonegrinder's ancient magic could stitch the skin and muscle back together as if he were sewing. It was rather eerie, seeing the skin actually fixing itself and the muscle repairing with the twinkles of orange and purple strands of his magic pulling at them. "Now... this old snake would rather not see any harm come to the lackies of that undead commander, but if he does not relent his attack on our subordinates, then we will do what is necessary."  
"Of course. I will make sure he does not bring you harm."  
Miranda shook, her mind racing at all the monsters outside. "I-I-I just want to go home."  
Sheer-Khan looked over. "I'm surprised you actually care though. What do you think you can accomplish by keeping them unharmed, in body or spirit?"  
"Bonegrinder doesn't like to punish the innocents if he can help it." The snake pulled his hand away once the wound was finished healing. "If they remain unharmed, the undead commander will have reason to come. If not, he will simply continue to wage on his war. However, if we can get him here, trap him with the others as bait, then we will have the biggest threat contained."  
"I hope that you are right."  
~  
Klinge felt his nightmare swarm around him. He was falling in a red swirling void. The sounds of his those he cared about screamed. The undead reached out to them, but unable to grasp them. "No! I protect you!"  
A gerudo woman's hands grabbed him by the neck from behind. "You couldn't protect me, you can't protect them."  
"No. No I can!"  
"They are going to die. Just like me. And it will, like always, be.... All. Your. Fault."  
Klinge exploded awake, a scream of fury erupting him. "NOOOOOOO!"  
Doctor Boveir made sure to keep an eye on the undead commander at the request of the queen. The man still gave the good doctor the chills after all these years though he did his best for the kind queen. When Klinge started screaming in bed, he rushed to the man's side.  
"It's just a nightmare! It's just a nightmare!" Doctor Boveir tried to console the man. "Look at where you are, you're all right, you're fine!"  
Klinge rose from his bed, immediately ready to leave. “Goodbye Doctor.”  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Doctor Boveir was a smaller man, but he still stood in front of Klinge. "You're not fully healed, partially at most! Please get back in the bed!"  
Klinge looked down at the good doctor, and took a scalpel. With a sickening pop, she stabbed it deep into his throat. His gaze didn’t break as he cut open his throat. Pulling it out, blood oozed from the wound, and the undead dropped the bloody tool on the table. “I’m not human Doctor. You can’t heal me any further. Now if don’t get out of my way, and waste more of my time, I will snap your neck with my bare hands.”  
"I-I'm just trying to help you! My priority is my patient wh-whether he or she is... alive or undead, whatever the case may be!" Doctor Boveir was shaking but stood his ground. "The queen is worried about you. P-Please at least wait for me to call upon her to s-s-see you if you're insistent upon getting out of bed!"  
Klinge picked Boveir up by the neck. His hand twitched for second, before simply throwing the Doctor onto the bed. “.... No one can help me. Now the least I can do is dying to help others. Now stay on that bed unless you want to make your wife a widow...” Klinge’s near naked body flashed as a new set of armour engulfed him. With that he walked out of the infirmary, heading on a one direct path back to the catacombs.  
Coughing, Boveir nearly bounced off the bed when Klinge tossed him onto the mattress. He was shaking slightly, and rubbed his throat. The doctor never understood why the commander was so intent on dying in a bloody battle. It did not make sense!  
"Th-The queen wants you to live!" Doctor Boveir wanted to get off the bed but he was so stunned, his legs wouldn't work. "You're her f-friend! She tells everyone so! P-Please don't do anything rash!"  
Klinge walked down the steps of the castle, Zarazu spotting him far from a balcony, but Ralnor right in front of him. The Commander was calm when he saw him. “....Ralnor....”  
"You know if you go down there to face him, there's a chance you're not coming back from that trap he's set for you." The second prince was just as stoic as ever, his voice betraying no emotion. "They are all alive and well, from what my informants have told me, if that's what you want to know. Though you know now exactly why I intend to make friends with him instead of an enemy." Ralnor did not even look at the commander. "Sometimes in order to protect those you love and care for, it's a necessary evil."  
"....My boy...." Klinge placed a hand on Ralnor's shoulders. "I'm know that there is a chance I won't come back. But if it means you never have to be bothered by that monster ever again, than I'd die all over again to make sure you have peace of mind. I promise you, one way or another, things will change for the better. Goodbye Ralnor." Klinge let go, walking away.  
"... if you want to have a chance, you'll make a deal with him." Ralnor called after Klinge as the man started to walk away. "That's the only reason I survived when I first came face to face with him. And you have orders to come back," The prince gestured to Zarazu watching them, but unable to hear the conversation. "The queen demands it of her... friend."  
".... I always come back."


	5. A Horrifying End

The Catacombs. Klinge had selected his weaponry carefully. He had chosen his plan with the upmost care. And if Bonegrinder really was immortal, then he had a contingency. Klinge went to the entrance of the labyrinth, taking low breaths. He would not fail himself, but more importantly, he would not fail his friends.   
Kelly was getting increasingly bored, but also worried. "Tulilad. Hey..."  
"Hrmmm... hey, sexy mama..." Tulilad was still feeling the effects of the drug that Morowa used to make him pass out cold. He looked over at Kelly, eyes still glazed over slightly. That lopsided grin was on his face as he winked at her. "You're absolutely beautiful... do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah... I do. It's you dummy." Kelly hated this. She told them not to touch him, yet the drug still lasted. "Can you just wake up fully? Please?"  
"Really?" Tulilad looked surprised and then whistled. "Hot damn, I hit the jackpot. Have I... have I asked you to marry me yet? If I haven't, then I need to do that."  
"Oh goddess, this is pure comedy gold, sister, are you listening?"  
"Aw, I think it's rather sweet."  
"That drug of yours really is something."  
"I designed it to make someone pass out, I think I might have used a little too much."  
“You did. And I told you I wanted time together to think about it. Tulilad. I don’t know.... When we make it out of here, I want us to get married. I love you.”  
"I love you too, you sexy lady you... urgh... why am I tied up? I wanna kiss you and hug you and lick you all over---"  
"Pfffttt, well he's not a shy thing anymore now, is he?"  
"Maybe you can make more straightforward drugs with aphrodisiacs now."  
“If I was closer I’d kiss you. If I wasn’t in chains I’d rock your five foot world.” Kelly ignored the chatty sisters. She had no clue if she’d die here. The Captain wanted every moment with Tulilad she could.  
"You rock my world every single day, what are you talking about?" Tulilad mumbled in his drugged haze. "I mean just last night we did it... 3, 4... 7 times!"  
"Whoa, now that's a man that can keep up with a woman." Morowa giggled. "7 times in one night?"  
"It's how they use that dick, not necessarily how big it is... but size doesn't hurt." Negasi started laughing. "What do you think, Red?"  
"Darling, darling, incubus like myself do everything, you know that." Red Lover took out his fan and waved air at his face like he was an innocent. "I'll never reveal my secrets."  
"We're going to get out of here. I promise." Kelly smiled, but her mind was racing. Despite the 'care' these 'people' provided, the Captain was certain that their fate would be sealed soon enough.   
Miranda herself was about to lose it, her mind playing tricks on her in the dark, the real monsters only amplifying her fear. "Monsters. Monsters everywhere. The catacombs have to be destroyed."  
"Are you tormenting the captives, my pretty ladies?" Bonegrinder's voice asked from the dark, only the tip of his tail visible. "You know we need this safe and sound to bring the undead filth."  
"Now why would I ever do that?" Red Lover played innocent. "I have no idea of what you speak of, Master."  
"We all know you'd keep the man as a pet and the woman as a lover given the chance." Morowa rolled her eyes at Red Lover's attempt. "You're the worst of us all when it comes to that."  
"I can't help it if they love me, it's in my nature." Red Lover shrugged his shoulders.  
"You don't keep pets, Red, you know that's against Bonegrinder's rules. Too much attachment." Bonegrinder flicked his tail, not yet totally visible. "Do you intend to challenge this old snake over it?"  
"Heavens, no... but can't a man fantasize?"  
Miranda yelled out, gripping a piece of stone to hit anyone that got too close. Bonegrinder's appearance immediately made her hysterical. "GO AWAY YOU SERPENT! GO AWAY!"  
Kelly struggled against her chains. This wasn't good. "Miranda! Calm down! I need you to calm down!"  
"I don't think this one appreciates snakes, Master." Sterling Silver gestured to the hysterical elf. "Then again, no one really likes monsters."  
"That and he threatened to eat her if she didn't behave." Red Lover reminded the blacksmith. "I don't think she liked that too much."  
"Don't worry, sweetie, he's not going to eat you." Morowa patted Miranda's blanket covered form.  
"Well, at least not right now." Negasi shrugged. "You've been good. Don't spoil it."  
"Quit antagonizing the girl." Black Shadow ordered gruffly. "Master's here. He'll decide what he wants to do with her."  
"You all are children," Bonegrinder finally slithered out of the shadows. What little light there was, reflected off his massive form. He dwarfed all the other monsters in the room by size. Though there was no mistaking it; the maliciousness rolled off the monster in waves. The insanity was obvious, as was the cruelty. "Though that is why Bonegrinder is here; to keep you all safe and well... but the ones who disobey, yes, yes... are such good snacks."  
Miranda lashed out at Morowa, smashing her hand with the rock she had sneaked. Even in her state of lunacy, her skills to thief items for herself was masterful. "DIE YOU MONSTER!!!"  
As soon as Miranda hit Morowa with the rock, Bonegrinder's movement was lightning fast. He had the elf hanging upside down by one leg, bringing her up to his leering face.  
"That was very, very... naughty."  
Miranda stared deep into his unnatural eyes. Gods. He was a demon. A literal demon torn from her night terrors. As these teeth gleamed, she started to whimper, hyperventilating. "N-no. N-not like this."  
As Kelly was about to give up all hope, and the Dark Elf let her tears of agonizing terror stream down, a moblin staggered into the room, holding his severed hand close to his chest as blood leaked on the floor. "M-master! H-he's here! The undead is making his way through the catacombs! He's cutting down anyone who can't get out of his way in time."  
"Naughty children will be eaten by the snake if they don't behave." Bonegrinder hissed at Miranda, very irate at the fact that she hit Morowa. "Didn't my precious children explain this to you?" When the moblin announced Klinge in the catacombs, the Anagari set Miranda down on the floor. "Very well... this old snake will deal with the undead. Make sure all the other entrances are sealed off and keep him from advancing onto those who are innocents and cannot fight."  
"We're on it." Sterling Silver hopped up from his place.  
"Do you need us with you?" Black Shadow asked. "We will fight for you."  
"No... Bonegrinder can handle this."  
Kelly thanked the goddesses for this change of news. "Tulilad. We're getting out of here. Just hold on a little longer."  
~  
Klinge had cut down one or two men, but most others had scattered. They were simply drones for Bonegrinder, either fleeing the best they could or leading him into a trap. Regardless, Klinge knew he'd face that monster soon. Perhaps more. Steadily, he continued deeper into the catacombs.  
Bonegrinder waited in a section of the catacombs he knew Klinge would cross. It had an advantage for the snake monster with high ceilings and plenty of exits if needed be. Yet, another reason he chose this spot was because of the very weak floor. Underneath, there were only a few stable columns. He could easily squeeze through a hole and escape. The undead commander might not be so lucky. So, he waited...  
Klinge took a few steps into the room. It was large, with many pillars to hide around. The darkness closed in, the air feeling more cold. The undead silently popped a single green magic motion into his mouth. A few breathes of the air, he relaxed his breathing. Who would make the first strike. Klinge felt the blade in his sheath. He didn't often have a need for sheath's, but for this special case, a weapon that was dangerous to Bonegrinder was also dangerous to him. He took another step, on guard the whole way. Another step, he felt the ground beneath him had an echo. There was a hollowness below him. Another step, he felt the grip of his sword...  
"You know this snake is very old, but he still has decent hearing." Bonegrinder's taunting voice echoed from the open room. "If you're worried about the humans, don't be. They're still alive. Though it is high time that you and Bonegrinder talk and arrive to an understanding."  
Klinge started to zero in on where the sound was coming from. "I'm old too. And you should know I truly only find respect for others in one way. So come out. And face me monster to monster."  
"Hehehehe... did Bonegrinder give you the impression he is not here?" The Anagari was on the ceiling, the many coils resting on ledges. "Now, Commander... Klinge... yes, that is what my loyal Lynel called you. Shall we discuss?"  
Klinge's eyes rested with a silent fury. "We shall."   
Wiping around, Klinge took out his bow and fired his secret weapon towards Bonegrinder's location. Silver arrows. Hopefully Bonegrinder's ego would have him tank the first double shot. Silver always held an advantage over the forces of darkness when light was unavailable. Using light would kill Klinge outright, but silver could be safely contained. All he had to do was endure its poison and not have it be used against him.  
Bonegrinder's coils were able to spread out quick enough to avoid the arrows.   
"Tsk, arrows against a snake? Want to pin this snake down and chop off his head? No, no, that's too easy for a creature like you." The Anagari did not like the fact that the arrows were so deep into the foundation. "Are you going to bargain for your humans or not?"  
“Here’s my first bargain. Release my people. Leave Hyrule. And I will allow all of you to live.”  
"Not so much as a bargain as an order, commander." Bonegrinder chuckled darkly. "You could barely defeat my good and loyal Lynel. What makes you think you could get rid of all of us?"  
Technically speaking, Klinge didn't defeat the Lynel. He was grateful that Bonegrinder, for all his horror, fought him alone. "Cut off the head of the snake, the body dies." Klinge ducked low and zipped around, firing two more arrows.  
"Oh, you're really naive to believe that." Bonegrinder actually laughed, amused by the commander's harshness. "Whether the snake has its head or not, the body still moves. My precious children will still be here, still have their resources, still be a scourge upon the above world..." The Anagari decided enough was enough and wanted to get to the point. His tail slithered out of the darkness, catching Klinge's leg and lifted him upward. "If you don't want that to happen, then you better rethink your plan, commander. The only reason these criminals are not raiding the above world right now is simply because they fear this snake. So here's a bargain for you," He jerked Klinge so fast, so his coils were wrapped around his legs and arms. "Heheheh... the pretty prince was once in this position and bargained. Yet, this time, Bonegrinder offers you this... keep your people out of the way, and Bonegrinder will keep providing information to the pretty prince... can you behave, undead filth?"  
Klinge smirked behind his helmet. He laid out his trap and Bonegrinder took it. Using the extra boost of magic from the potion, he transformed from his regular suit of armour to a specialized silver Iron Knuckle suit. He could endure in a silver suit for perhaps four, maybe five minutes. It held ancient Gerudo inscriptions of light, enchanting the outside of the armour to ward of darkness. With his coil wrapped around Klinge, it started to burn like the sun. "I reject your offer."  
"...? Oh? It's burning." Bonegrinder could see the smoke from his scales, and the faint scent of burnt flesh. "Impressive tactic... but you see, there is one thing that you, commander, do not know." The Anagari waved his hand over the commander's helmet, the dark magic in his hand suddenly changing to light. It cracked and sparked in his hand wildly until the entire room was lit with white light. "We Echidnans have a certain... flexibility. Should Bonegrinder test it out on you?"  
Damn it. Klinge was not prepared for this. Channeling upon his rage, he pushed against the coils enough to pry one hand free. He hoped for some sort of advantage by stabbing his silver short sword into Bonegrinder's face.  
"Didn't you already try something like this?" Bonegrinder simply grinned at Klinge, not minding the sword lodged into his eye socket. "This proves you know very little of your opponent. Tsk, tsk, commander, what a blunder on your part. This old snake thought you were smarter than that."  
"How about this?" Klinge let his final trick loose. His magic for teleporting weaponry was handy. It also stopped objects in motion in time until called upon again. Say for instance a stream of water moving, a fire flickering... or a bomb detonating. Klinge knew it was most likely suicide, but with the snap of his finger, he dropped a Goron Powder Keg bomb below the snake as he was lifted into the air. Klinge closed his one finger. "Zero."  
With a massive explosion, the blast engulfed the two, the Kingpin taking most of the brunt. Klinge's silver armour saved him from catastrophic harm, especially from the fall the floor came undone beneath them. Debree came down around the undead as he coughed up blood. Klinge felt all his senses burn. How much time had passed in his haze? Did he fall unconscious? He honestly couldn’t tell. That had to do something. That had to ruin Bonegrinder's healing factor. The commander struggled to have his own pick him back up.  
Klinge looked up at the at the floor he fell through. He had to find a way out. He had to go find where Kelly, Tulilad, and Miranda were. They needed him. No matter if that blast killed Bonegrinder or not, Klinge had to make sure he used the time to save his comrades. Slowly through all the pain, the Commander picked himself after he felt his muscle tissue connect in his legs, and started to climb out of the pit.  
"And where..." Bonegrinder was damaged from the blast, yet not dead. His body was kept together by ancient shaman magic from the land of Omisha. There was no pain, no blood, not even a scratch on his unearthly form as the pieces simply stitched back together as if there was an invisible thread. Half of the monster's head was missing and he was still moving! Bonegrinder was in every sense a monster. How could one defeat a creature that could not be killed? What way was there to win? It seemed only Bonegrinder knew such a secret. "Do you think you're going so soon? How rude! Leaving in the middle of a conversation."  
Klinge looked in awe and disbelief. Bonegrinder truly was immortal against Klinge. Snapping his arm back into place, Klinge stopped running from this. Boldly, he faced the monster that rose above him. "I can't kill you...." The undead removed the remainder of his helmet, as it was already blown off down the middle, missing its left side. His undead features were ugly compared to the snake, but it was clear here who was the real monster.  
"You fool yourself thinking your dark magic makes you beyond redemption, undead commander, but this old snake... eheheheheheh... has done far worse with the deadly strings of dark and light." Bonegrinder was laughing more like a maniac as his long body slithered closer and closer to Klinge. "Don't you see, commander? Bonegrinder was been around for so long, he remembers, yes, he remembers, he remembers it all, through lifetimes of bloodshed, over and over and over, these pathetic humans can never get along for long!" The rumors preceded the monster's reputation of not only being fearsome, but also insane. "Voices and faces and the noise, the screaming never stops. You think 700 years is a lifetime of horror? Woe is you, commander, who has seen only one of Bonegrinder's. Shall he show you what all he remembers?"   
With a single black nail, the Anagari dug it into Klinge's forehead. The flashbacks started. The fighting where he lost Cipher. Ganondorf as Xanatos, the two of them as kids playing innocently. The lifetimes before that, where Ganondorf and Zelda were at constant war. There was so much death, fire, and blood. The faces and bodies piled up higher and higher as the years flooded the commander's mine. In one lifetime, there was Link, approaching the snake, having just defeated Ganondorf. He was weakened, covered in blood, and a sad, desolate look was in his eyes.  
"Tell me, the snake who sees all... does it ever end? I'm so tired... so tired of fighting. I just want to sleep and forget."  
Once the visions finished tormenting the commander, Bonegrinder was there, raised on his coils, his laughter unable to stop as his clawed hands hid his face partly, those red eyes looking wild. "We are the Anagari, we live forever until the end of the world, for time has no meaning to us! No meaning, no meaning, it's all one big blur! One big red smear of blood and death... don't you see now, commander? Time has no effect on Bonegrinder... he will be here long, so long after you waste away! HA HA HA! Monsters, they call us monsters... hehehehe..."  
Klinge’s yellow tainted eyes locked with Bonegrinder's red eyes. For a moment of terrifying union ship, Klinge found a sickening companionship. It was nothing but death and carnage. It never ended. Never grew old like they did. For a single moment, Klinge almost let himself go into the insanity....  
With a light smile though, he saw how he could make it out of this void of madness alive. "I understand you Bonegrinder.... if this were any other time, if you had found me years ago.... I'd have accepted the escape of death from this never ending cycle. This psychotic cycle of misery of death. Only you had the misfortune of finding me now. I can't kill something like you, not with my power, but I can make you bargain with me fairly, because I can do one thing." Klinge's pupils widened as he looked insanity in the eyes. "I can take away your family all over again."  
"Hehehehe, you are a hellspawn who rebuilds its flesh over and over until time eventually takes you, burns you all away." Bonegrinder traced a single claw down the side of Klinge's cheek. "Though Bonegrinder knows they all will die and he will be here. Their deaths does not concern him, but while they are here, yes, yes, his precious children, they will be cared for... but who's to say that Bonegrinder will not go after the ones you care for, commander?" He chuckled. "The tiny queen, the children of the king and queen, the two captains, the little elf, and... perhaps that sweet babe. What was she called again? Right, right... 'Unruly Ukuri'."  
"Because, like me, you would not be able to stomach their loss. Those you hold close. Make a home for. Your mind would snap and the last of your soul would truly be gone. You know this. And if you threatened them... forces far grander than I would end you..." Klinge could think of three woman capable of doing the task. Not to mention Ganon's true fury. "Listen to my terms, or with my final breath, I destroy all their lives... all the monsters and freaks you gather to call a family... and everything you created to find meaning in your life."  
"Hehehe, you think they won't fight? Ooooh, that's right, you haven't seen my precious children, have you?" Bonegrinder flicked his tail in delight. "An introduction then! They're always listening... aren't you, sneaky White Fog?"  
"As if we were going to let you take on this brat by yourself." The spider lady hung upside down from the ceiling, her frame as large as the Anagari's, but was still too small compared to him. "He boasts like a kid."  
"And my beautiful Blue Haze?"  
"I told you he'd sense we were here." The scorpion-lady appeared next from a tunnel, her multiple legs skittering across the floor.   
"Rather him know than be in need of help, sweet thing." Red Lover simply walked out into the light beside of Hades. "Isn't that right, pussy cat?"  
"I still vote you should off them all just to send a message to that palace brat." Sterling Silver huffed as he crossed his arms, standing beside the Lynel. "It wouldn't even be a fight, it'd be a glorious slaughter."  
"You're too eager for bloodshed, Silver. We do as our master commands." Black Shadow appeared beside of Blue Haze. "We take care of each other."  
Sheer-Khan watched the fight intently from start to finish. More so, he listened to the spirit and philosophy of Bonegrinder and Klinge. He had his own thoughts on the matter, his eyes glowing in the dark. His glow held a similar aura and shine to his Master and the Darknut. So in a sense, he felt a kinship with both. The other lackeys words insulted his ears, his growl indicating his frustration. "You insult Bonegrinder with your words, as well as Klinge."  
Klinge tilted his head over, blinking in surprise at the monster... standing up for him? His silver armour vanished, leaving the undead in light chainmail, as his body couldn't take the poison the silver gave him.  
"Whatever, pussy cat, you have your thoughts, we have our own." Red Lover fanned himself once more. "And it was their idea, not mine."  
"You see, what Hyrule lacks, and what we have, commander... is unity." Bonegrinder slithered over to his brood. "The Hylians hate your Gerudo king and despise his Lorleidian queen. Without a unity... it will easily collapse. Now, Klinge, as you can see... the answer is very obvious here."  
"Yeah, you can do shit about us. The only reason Beongrinder hasn't obliterated you---"  
"Hush, Silver."  
"... grr... fine, Black, fine."  
"Bonegrinder and his precious ones are not going anywhere. He will gladly keep supplying the pretty prince with information that has plots against the crown. However, you and yours will need to leave the catacombs."  
"I want to hear his bargain." Sheer-Khan crossed his arms.  
"As you wish, my loyal friend... commander? Be so kind to repeat your words."  
Klinge nodded. "In return for me not immediately not blowing land above our heads and crushing us all, and having no retaliation from those chosen by the gods, I will end my campaign against you. I can't... stop this." Klinge felt some of his spirit leave him by admitting defeat, but he had to swallow his pride in order to protect those close to him. "In exchange, you follow a few 'guidelines'. Free my companions. The damage you've done to them might be irreversible, but you can free them now. Second. Cease your whispers so loudly in my castle. I will not have you spread more nightmares to the children and staff. I can't stop you from speaking with Ralnor, but you have to do so more discreetly. Third, take your business outside of the capital. If there is to be unity, there must be peace and safety for all in the heart of Hyrule. Castle town has to be off limits. There are plenty of other towns and settlements to set up business. Kakariko Village, Hateno Village, Tarrey Town, and Lurelin Village. That last one is a tropical port for the love of Din. Do this, and I will make sure better security is put in place so that unwanted trespasser never enter the catacombs again." Klinge heaved up some blood, looking back up at Bonegrinder with his eyes growing more and more bloodshot.   
Sheer-Khan nodded to his master. "He held far more honour by coming alone to fight you. As well as creativity." Turning to his companions, he growled. "A war with Hyrule, would be apocalyptic for us. Our society will survive and prosper for eons if we remain in the shadows. And you dishonour his warrior pride with throwing petty insults like children."  
"Your threats don't scare us, commander, we've been through hell and back. The likes of one filthy undead will never frighten us." Silver snorted. "You'll never be able to stop us."  
"Hush, you're making pussycat mad." Red whacked Silver with his fan. "Behave."  
"You want to protect your little pets, understandable." Bonegrinder thought over Klinge's words. The commander wanted his friends back, he could do that. He wanted him to stop slithering around the castle, but he would not do that. Whispering more so quietly was doable, but it was so much fun seeing the maids jump. The third, however, was not within his power. "You want us gone, commander, yet as you know, there are no catacombs in those cities. Just here, where my precious ones can live safely. We will stay, yet our business as you put it will cause no harm to the citizens here. They will never know we are present. We live in the darkness and we stay in the darkness."  
Sheer-Khan growled and grabbed Silver by the neck, squeezing enough to shut him up for the rest of the groups mercy. "Your tongue has disgusted our ears long enough for today. One undead can't stop us. It is everyone else who can."  
Klinge barely nodded to Bonegrinder. "Just... as long.... as I don't hear anyone complain about a terror whispering in my town or my castle... I promise that I will keep those from coming down on you, if you stay away from us..."  
"Very well... do you wish to collect your pets now?" Bonegrinder gestured for Klinge to follow him. "Blue might have drugged the short male a little too much, so do not be surprised if he's a little... loose tongued."  
Silver was a dirty fighter and slammed his metal clad fist into the side of Sheer-Khan's fist, growling at the Lynel.  
"You don't tell me what to do... 'pussycat'." Silver shoved at the Lynel to get out of his way and followed after the huge snake with the rest of the Echidnans.  
Sheer-Khan smacked Silver like an older sibling upside the head as he walked by for acting like a brat. The monsters let Klinge drag himself bloody to find the three by himself, but not too far behind. "I-I'm here."   
Miranda didn't sense the monsters, but was terrified to see Klinge's face. "NO! Not any more! I can't take this anymore!"   
Realizing her terror at his features, Klinge placed a helmet to hide his head. "Miranda. Calm down. I'm going to take you to safety."  
Kelly let relief wash over her. "You did it. I knew you'd do it."  
Walking over to her, Klinge released her and Tulilad from their chains. "Can both of you walk?"  
"See? Your precious pets are unharmed, like Bonegrinder said. Though that one..." The snake gestured to Miranda with a frown. "Will be a problem. Ralnor warned her not to pursue the catacombs and she did listen. If she talks, it will cause trouble for us all."  
Klinge held Miranda close enough so she didn't hear Bonegrinder. The commander simply nodded in bitter sadness. Would he have to kill her? She was only 18 years of age...   
Kelly slapped Tulilad awake. Her fear was getting to her more deeply now. Klinge didn't kill Bonegrinder. So why were they allowed to leave? "Come on you handsome man, we're leaving."  
"Oooh, why did you slap me?" Tulilad sulked at Kelly, and then wriggled his eyebrows at her. It was obvious he was still a little goofy from the drug. "Rough and dirty... I like it, I can do that."   
"Blue and White will show you out of the catacombs," Bonegrinder motioned for Morowa and Negasi to show their captives and the undead commander the quickest way to the surface. "Though, you will find a way to keep her quiet, commander."  
Klinge looked to Bonegrinder, his eyes burning with a silent anger. Cradling Miranda, he held her close enough to keep her sight and hearing closed off. "I hope to never see you again."  
"Oh, commander, you will not see Bonegrinder, but he will see you." The old snake laughed as the scorpion and spider sisters led him down the dark tunnel with his subordinates in tow. "He has eyes everywhere."  
As Morowa and Negasi escorted Klinge, Tulilad, Kelly, and Miranda through the catacombs, the two massive Echidnans halted at a ladder leading up to a busy street.  
"Ta, ta, sharky lady." Negasi giggled as she patted Kelly's head and then scuttled back into the shadows.  
"Give him a day and he'll be back to normal, but he'll have a raging headache." Morowa told the half breed with a chuckle. "Farewell for now."   
Then the sisters were gone.  
At the castle, Kelly kept a very good poker face as men approached and asked where in the blazes she and Tulilad had been. She wanted nothing more than to sleep and think about her life choices.   
Klinge saw Ralnor, Zarazu, and Covarog start to approach from the end of the hall when Miranda started to freak out. She held Klinge by the arms, shaking in panic. "Klinge! We have to tell them! We have to tell everyone. About Bonegrinder, about Ralnor, about all the monsters. The horrible, terrible monsters! They're in the dark Klinge! We have to stop them! W-w-we can find a way! We can find some sort of spell or or or, bring the land mass down on top of them! We can help find justice against those fiends! Yes, yes, yes we can! You and me!"  
"Miranda... I couldn't kill them all. And you aren't well."  
"What? No. No I'm just scared."  
Klinge felt something in his heart actually break. Physically, he cared little about himself. He didn't care if he died or lived. But this emotional connection he was about to sever was something he cherished. This poor girl he thought he could mold, turned mad because he taught her to do the right thing, and to follow him into darkness. "Miranda. The Prince isn't evil."  
"YES! YES HE IS! He allied himself with monsters! He was ok with letting me die! Klinge, there are monsters! MONSTERS IN THE WALLS! W-WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT!"  
"Good gracious, Klinge, what is wrong with her?" Covarog was the first to speak. The small elf's shrieking about monsters and his brother the king feel uneasy. He glanced at Klinge and then to the two captain guards. "What is going on?"  
"It seems the girl is obviously mentally disturbed." Ralnor said bluntly, his stoic face not even batting an eye. "She is either hallucinating or having delusions due to trauma of some sort."  
"Is everyone unharmed at least? Do you need to see a doctor?" Zarazu asked them with worry on her features. "You were gone for so long, we were all concerned."  
"I'm the doctor of love!!!" Tulilad proclaimed as he leaned against Kelly.   
"... has he been drinking?" Covarog asked Klinge, never having seen Tulilad act like so.  
"I think he's bee drugged, I do not smell alcohol." Ralnor stated plainly.  
Kelly placed her hand over Tulilad's face. She kept up the lie for Klinge, never realizing until now just how bad a man Ralnor grew up into. And to think he was such a good kid. "A crime syndicate wanted to blackmail you my monarchs by sending assassins to kidnap myself and the King of Love here. They took Miranda and... did things to her. I can't imagine why anyone would want to bring ill light on her. I'm sorry for our failure, but Klinge was able to rescue us after a major struggle."  
Miranda started to break down further, tears streaming down her face and she pounded her fists on Klinge's chest. "You have to believe me. W-why are you defending him? There are monsters, there are. I-I'm n-not crazy. I'm just scared. I want to go h-home."  
Klinge held Miranda like she was his child, slowly petting her back. "I'm so sorry Miranda. I'm going to make sure you get help. Everything will be ok."  
"I'll take Tulilad to the medical bay to get treatment." Zarazu offered and then looked at Kelly. "Will you help me get him there?"  
"I expect a full report on this criminal gang you have here, Klinge." Covarog was none the wiser about what was happening. Evidently Ralnor kept him in the dark about the entire operation with Bonegrinder. He trusted his brother, despite knowing that sometimes Ralnor could be a bit cruel. "I don't want anything like this happening again. From now on, guards, captains, anyone of military rank will always be in pairs and reporting their stationed location. We will have a complete registry of who is stationed where every day."  
"Good idea, brother." Ralnor then added. "And as far as orders go?"  
"Orders will be followed without question. We do not want to get anyone mixed up in a mess like this again."  
Kelly smiled, shaking her head. "I can take him just fine your highness. I think Commander Klinge needs your help more than I do."   
Klinge felt the sting in Ralnor's words. The Prince wanted his brothers approval to hold complete order over the commander. All the undead could do was nod. "Of course Covarog."  
"It's for the safety of all our soldiers and guards, Klinge." Covarog sighed heavily at the thought of having to impose this on the commander. "I am sorry, but I won't risk losing you or our best captains. I hope you understand."  
"Perhaps it is time for Klinge to shift his focus more on protection rather than eroding away at the pests outside the castle, brother." Ralnor suggested as he placed a hand on Zarazu's shoulder. His aim was to keep Klinge near the palace as much as possible so he would not be interfering in the prince's dealings with lesser evils. The best way to do that was to plant an idea in his elder brother's head. "Your wife will need a constant protector once pregnant and you are not able to be with her at all hours of the day. It will be good for her to have someone watching her back, just in case."   
"That... actually is not a bad idea." Covarog liked the sound of his wife having a guardian when he could not be there. "Klinge could still be commander of the soldiers, yet he does not have to deal with matters that our law enforcers can take care of outside the castle. It will be less stressful for him, and certainly take a great deal of worry off my shoulders as well."  
"You and Zarazu are trying for a child," Ralnor just had to place the icing on the cake. "You and I both know, as well as Klinge does, that some of our... nobility... do not fancy a mixed heir on throne."  
"Whoa, whoa, Klinge protecting me?" Zarazu had to interject. "I cannot ask him to do that, he has too much to do already! Besides, I can manage, I have all this time."  
"We will lessen his duties then." Covarog was adamant about this. "Ralnor has a point, my love. Will you please consent to this? For me?"  
"I..." Zarazu glanced at Klinge. "... all right. As long as Klinge agrees."  
Klinge saw Ralnor's game, feeling his heart sink further now that his nephew was manipulating him, manipulating his family to hold advantage over the commander. Klinge's voice held a malice at first, "Ralnor. You-" The commander reeled in his hurt, taking a breath to calm himself. There was a distinct pain that the prince could pick up. Klinge had suffered so many personal kinds of defeat this day. And his nephew's actions was the straw that broke his spirit. "…I will. Zarazu will have my full attention. But first..." He looked down to Miranda, the girl having stopped talking, only able to cry quietly from exhaustion. "I'm getting her the help she needs. For if anything happens to her...I'll make sure I find any more collaborators of the syndicate that harmed her. And I will end them... Zarazu, will you help me take her to the Tarrey Hospital?" It was a far away asylum in Tarrey Town, a couple miles walk from the ocean, with beautiful scenery around. More so, it would take her far away from Bonegrinder and Ralnor.  
"Of course." Zarazu then asked. "Would you like Ba'puu to fly us there? Or would it be better to take a horse? I don't want to startle the poor dear further."  
"Yes, Tarrey Hospital has an excellent program there to help the girl get back to normal." Ralnor then spun on his heel. "Come, brother. We have a meeting with the Zoran royalty about a new shipping route to avoid damage to coral near the shore."  
"Oh, shit, that's right." Covarog groaned in annoyance. "I'm sorry, love, we'll eat lunch after the meeting?"  
"I'll wait on you." Zarazu smiled at her king. "But keep me waiting too long, and I'll eat all your dessert."  
"You better not!" Covarog called as he chased after his brother.  
Giggling quietly, the queen then turned to Klinge.  
Klinge clearly was not well, his spirit needing its pieces to be picked back up. He shouted one last quip to Ralnor. "Prince... perhaps its best you get your office soundproofed. Wouldn't want your wordplay to continue to frighten the staff."  
"Do not worry, commander... I'll frighten the poor maids no more." Ralnor chuckled with a sly smirk as he continued walking beside of his brother.  
Klinge drooped his head, mumming under his breathe silently. "Did I make you this way?...”   
"Hm? I didn't catch that, Klinge?" Zarazu thought he was saying something to her. "Did you say horses or Ba'puu?"  
"Horses. I don't want to scare Miranda anymore then she needs to be. Can you take her? I need a moment to catch my breath."  
"Yes, I can." Zarazu took the tiny elf from Klinge for a moment, absolutely shocked when the girl held onto her like she was a lifeline. "Shh, shh, it's okay. There's no monsters here, nothing will hurt you now." It would be good to distract her. "Let's talk about nice things now, perhaps a good story. There was once a cute, baby dragon who was so chubby, he had to waddle instead of walk when he followed his human..." She proceeded to tell the elf amusing tales of Ba'puu when he was a hatchling to keep her mind off any potential nightmares.  
Klinge held himself against the wall, holding his hands to his head. The undead's breathing grew ragged as he felt his spirit decompose. His body couldn't make him cry. He would never feel tears again. But he knew the emotions. He knew the pain. He had lost outright against Bonegrinder. Had his mind toyed with. Miranda had been turned into a husk of her innocent self. Ralnor, the boy he thought he had been protecting, was just a different breed of monster. Klinge had truly and utterly failed.  
~  
Later in the evening, Ralnor was finishing a few documents for the Zoran royal family when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Pretty prince, pretty prince, that commander of yours is rather infuriating... but does he keep his word?"  
"Yes, he does, Bonegrinder," Ralnor placed the documents into a neat stack on the corner of his desk for tomorrow. "He shall not be troubling you anymore."  
"Good, good..." The snake then asked the prince. "And what if the little elf talks?"  
"She's at Tarrey Hospital if you want to sneak in there and eat her then." Ralnor frowned, not wishing to give the elf another thought. "She disobeyed my orders. Usually my spies are met with death if they think to disobey me or worse if I feel like it. Though if you wish to take care of the problem, I won't object."  
"Cold and cruel as ever, pretty prince. Bonegrinder is curious as to what made you this way..."  
"A monster told me long ago that it was absolutely vital to do whatever was necessary to ensure the future of the Gerudo, of Hyrule, and my family," Ralnor chuckled darkly as he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't understand then... but I do now." He closed his eyes as a crocodile smile spread its way across his feature. "Simply put, anyone who gets in my way, and I do mean anyone... has to die."


End file.
